Pride
by espertortuga
Summary: Ian and Anthony go to a gay rights festival just three weeks into their blossoming relationship. Can Anthony handle being in the public eye with his new boyfriend? Ianthony. Minor warning: mentions of sex. Romance/Fluff


The vast array of exotically colorful people around them was overwhelming, considering they've never once been to such a festive place in their lives. Anthony wasn't yet accustomed to such an "open" environment yet and Ian seemed a little nervous as well, though not nearly as nervous as Anthony.

_"It's not a big deal," Ian said_._ "I mean we're already out to our friends, so why not?"_

Anthony sighed and quickly stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"But what if someone recognizes us?"

Ian smiled and laughed a little. "Who cares? Let 'em. It'll make Twitter more interesting tomorrow."

In truth Ian and Anthony were both surprised by the sheer amount of activity going on in front of them. Hundreds of people from all over California (maybe even the country) had gathered to this single area in Sacramento to celebrate gay rights in a way they had never experienced before in their lives. All around them groups of friends, couples, and families busied themselves with all sorts of activities ranging from shopping at the booths, eating and drinking from the various food stands, dancing to the live music onstage, and just having a great time in the open. Anthony had never seen so many uniquely dressed people either gathered all in one location. All around rainbow flags hung proudly to symbolize equality in the gay community and Ian himself wore a small equality pin on his olive green button-up shirt which Anthony felt was both appropriate and becoming on him.

"This is so crazy," Anthony whispered in awe.

"I know, it's great," Ian grinned. They walked past people who smiled at them; a few gave them once-over looks and winks and someone in a pair of the shortest shorts ever claimed they were the "cutest couple ever," which made Anthony blush and mumble thanks.

"Lets go check out the vendor tents," Ian suggested. They both started walking through the crowds when Anthony caught the tiniest smirk on Ian's face.

"What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing," Ian chucked, his smile growing even wider. "Just that it was cute watching you blush when that guy called us a cute couple."

Anthony turned away trying to hide another rising blush. "Yeah, whatever, dude."

Ian laughed again and suddenly darted off to a tent with a large equality banner. "Hey, check this out! Free swag!"

"Dude, please don't ever say 'swag' again," Anthony groaned, following close behind. He saw Ian pick up some keychains and stickers while smiling and nodding politely to the woman behind the tent.

"So how long have you two been a couple?" the woman with sunglasses and light red hair asked them inquisitively. She was an older woman in a black and hot pink tank top with a rainbow lanyard around her neck.

"Oh, uh," Anthony fumbled with his words, "we just started dating about three weeks ago, but we just came out to our close friends and family a few days ago."

Ian nodded in approval then picked up a bumper sticker.

"Oh, well congratulations! You two seem like such a wonderful couple! I'm sure you'll have a great future together," she smiled politely. "Sir, the t-shirts are actually ten dollars," she said turning her attention away from them.

"Yeah, great future," Anthony whispered to himself.

_If I can get over how fast everything's moving..._

Exactly one month ago Anthony would never in his life thought that he was going to be in a relationship with his YouTube partner, let alone go out in public for the first time as a couple. He had already gotten past the initial shock that Ian was bisexual (something that despite all the gay teasing throughout the years he really didn't fully believe) and tried to immerse himself in the idea that they were no longer just business partners in a plutonic relationship, but two men in a somewhat new and experimental romantic relationship. It was a lot to wrap his mind around in such a short amount of time.

"Hey, you wanna get some food? I'm starving," Ian said, stuffing his cargo pants with various gay rights goodies.

"Yeah, sure."

They both began walking towards the food court when Anthony suddenly felt Ian's warm hand clasp his own and his fingers intertwine with his.

"Um," Anthony choked out.

Ian eyed him through his sunglasses. "What? We're dating now. We can do coupley shit, right?"

Anthony's head fell and he laughed awkwardly. "Sorry, I'm just not used to it. It's weird."

Ian smiled again. "You didn't act so nervous when you were straddling me against the couch last night," he said with a cheeky grin.

"W-well that's different! We weren't out in public surrounded by tons of people," Anthony exasperated.

"We're hardly having sex right now, dude. We're just holding hands."

"I know, I just..." Anthony sighed again, trying to remember what his point was. "It's just that, we've never _gone out _in public... as a..."

"As a couple? Well, we gotta start somewhere, and I say why not the Sacramento gay rights pride festival! Couldn't get any more conspicuous than that!"

Anthony turned away and nodded only half convinced. Ian stopped and moved right in front of him. "Anthony, I know it's weird and maybe a little terrifying, but I wouldn't have planned this if I knew you weren't one hundred percent on board. The last thing I wanna do is make you regret any part of our relationship." Ian spoke in a soft sincere voice and his glimmering sky blue eyes dwelled into his dark chestnut eyes.

They were the same eyes he had fallen in love with.

"I am. I'm completely okay with this," Anthony answered back.

"You promise?"

"Yeah," he smiled back.

"Can I have a kiss," Ian asked.

"Uh, later."

"I'm gonna hold you on that _later,"_ Ian grinned.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go get some corn dogs and funnel cake first," Anthony cheerfully replied, pulling Ian by his hand.

"Glad you're in a happier mood now," Ian pointed out. "I tend to have that effect on people."

"Shut-up, dick goblin," Anthony teased.

After lunch and a few drinks Anthony felt a little more comfortable with the idea of showing Ian affection in public. "Hey, what do you want to do?" Ian asked.

"Let's check out the band and maybe we could-"

"Excuse me?" came a voice from behind them. Ian and Anthony turned around and saw two young boys, both looking no older than sixteen standing together shyly.

"Sorry to bother you. We were just wondering," the first boy in the neon yellow tank top asked, "are you guys Smosh?"

The other boy appeared to be too shy to make eye contact for more than a second and was shorter than the first boy who asked the question.

Anthony suddenly grew nervous. His eyes had secretly been scanning the crowds for anyone who might have recognized them in the hopes he could slip away quickly, but now they had been confronted. Ian appeared to be completely taken off guard too, but he began to reply quickly.

"Ah, um. A-actually, we're just..."

"Yep! That's us! Did you want an autograph?" Anthony unexpectedly replied. Ian turned to him with alarm.

The shorter quieter boy with blonde hair suddenly looked up with dark blue eyes and a small smile grew on his face.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" he answered in a small but excited voice.

Ian pulled a marker out of his pocket and they signed one of the boys shirts and the other's hat. Anthony suddenly felt a warm elated feeling coursing through his body at the joy of seeing the two young boys so happy. Ian seemed to be experiencing the same feelings from the expression on his face. "It's so cool to meet you," the taller, brown haired boy said.

"We should be saying the same thing," Anthony smiled back warmly.

"Oh, there's one more thing. Could we get a picture together?"

Both Ian and Anthony stopped dead in their tracks.

"A picture?" They both asked.

"Please? It would mean so much to me and my boyfriend if we all got a picture together."

Ian looked over at Anthony worriedly and he knew exactly why.

_"Okay. We'll go to the pride festival, but if we see any fans, we deny everything, no autographs, and definitely NO PICTURES."_

Ian nodded with his hands raised defensively. "Alright, I get it, Mr. Undercover Cop! Should we wear wigs and disguises while we're at it to blend in with the crowds?"

"I'm serious, Ian! I don't want the internet exploding with pics of us together tomorrow! I just wanna go out and have a good time without all the drama."

"Alright, jeeze! We'll wear hats and sunglasses. No one's gonna recognize us!" 

Anthony let out a weary sigh. So much for that. They had already revealed themselves, and given autographs to two fans. In fact this was all his doing so far despite being the one who established the rules in the first place. Anthony turned to Ian who was being given the wounded puppy stare from the both boys. Damn, this was heartbreaking.

"Look, um..."

"Nathan."

"Nathan. We kind of don't want any of this to get out in the public just yet..." Anthony was struggling to find the right words, yet every syllable that came out of his mouth caused his heart to break just a teeny bit more than before. "Ian and I are... a couple now... but we haven't exactly told anyone yet..."

Nathan looked downward as if absorbing all the news dismally. "I understand. Me and Ben haven't told our moms about... you know... _us _yet. We just sort of snuck off here on our own."

"I'm really sorry," Ian added.

"It's fine. It was really great to meet you two. We like watching your guys' videos," Ben spoke in his small voice before walking away with Nathan.

They watched the boys walk away until Anthony suddenly called out. "Wait!" The boys turned around and Ian looked at him like he was crazy. "Maybe... we have time for just one picture."

The feeling that washed over him from seeing both their faces light up was stronger than any he felt when he'd go in front of a crowd of hundreds of cheering fans. He was no longer hiding behind a microphone or a bunch of cameramen. It was just two boys who wanted a single picture of them, not Smosh, but of him and Ian.

"Are you sure about this, Anthony? I mean, it was your idea to stay incognito!" Ian whispered.

"You said it yourself, man. They're gonna find out eventually and besides. It'll make Twitter more interesting tomorrow."

Ian laughed. "Using my own words, I see."

They asked a nearby man to take their photo and gave Nathan and Ben one last farewell hug before departing.

"I'm actually surprised at you, Anthony," Ian said later.

"How so?"

"I mean, how fast we're moving along. I thought maybe it was too much for you, but here I see you eager to be out with our relationship."

"Well, I wouldn't use the word _eager_ just yet..."

"Oh come on. I saw that look on your face when you were telling those kids they couldn't get a picture. You were breaking _my _heart man. I knew you'd come around, though."

"Yeah, well. I guess we all have to face the world someday. Might as well be today." Anthony wrapped his hands around Ian's waist. "And I'm willing to bet you are too," he smiled as he leaned into his lips.

"You know I'd face anything with you.


End file.
